


Alive

by GhostOpera



Series: Handle Him With Care [1]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nothing serious, Please heed my warnings, Self-Hatred, Slight Eating Disorders, Slight mentions of past non-con, Warnings inside, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/GhostOpera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack helps Mark get out of an abusive relationship with Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for domestic abuse (past), eating disorders, self harm, and self hatred.

"Baby, it's time to get up," Jack whispered, carefully shaking Mark and kneeling down next to him, fingers softly brushing the bruise on his jaw. He sighed when Mark turned over with a soft whimper. The Irishman stood up, his heart aching for his friend, "I'll come back in a little while." He rubbed Mark's arm, sucking in a breath at the white welts that littered his skin, as did bruises in the shape of fingers, "I'll make you some breakfast."

 

With that, Jack left the room, struggling to hold back tears as he made his way back to the kitchen, sitting down at the table with his cup of coffee. It had only been a week since Mark had finally run out on Felix, and two days since they had moved to a new apartment. Mark didn't want to move, as he had already been through a lot, but Jack wasn't taking any chances of Felix finding them. He had gotten Mark a new phone, and smashed the other, changed his hair, and had Mark in the process of changing his name. It was a lot, you could say, but Jack refused to let Felix get even remotely close to finding them. And if he did - Seán was ready. Even though it was hard to obtain (legally, anyway) he kept two guns in the house; one in his bedside table, and one in the living area. He put a lock on Mark's bedroom door, added two extra locks on the front door, and had Mark keep a knife somewhere by his bed. It was a lot, maybe a little over doing it, but Felix was all too keen on not letting Mark go anywhere. It took four months of secret planning through a burner cellphone that Mark hid from Felix, as he checked Mark's primary phone. That night, as Mark finally snuck out of the house and got into Jack's car, the look of fear and panic on his face was something Jack could never forget. Wide eyed, one nearly swollen shut, a stitched up lip, and a yellowing bruise on his jaw. It was heartbreaking. There was just so much that Felix did to Mark.. When they had first gotten engaged, he would put a collar around Mark and chain him to the bed. To sleep. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Felix by his side, holding onto him, he wasn't allowed to make YouTube videos without Felix watching off camera. He didn't have hardly any freedom. It was so hard. And that morning was even worse. Mark had woken up, stricken with fear that Felix was going to come find him and drag him back to the house and do god knows what. It was hard to see Mark, once so full of life and ambition, look so scared and broken. Not to forget all of the bruises that showed up in the light. The dark purple, almost black bruises around his neck, the red welts on his back, the bruises and cuts on his arms and hips, the horrible bruising on his stomach, the broken arm, and the two ribs that seemed to have been broken and didn't heal properly that showed through Mark's thin frame.

 

 _"You're too thin, Mark, you need to eat something,"_ Jack had said as he sat down a small bowl of pasta in front of Mark.

 

 _"I'm not allowed,"_ Mark replied, _"Felix doesn't let me eat things like that. He says it will make me too fat."_

 

Jack was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a little squeak of pain coming into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled when he saw Mark, who had one of Jack's giant hoodies on and the sling on his arm complimenting the bright green of it with a bright, neon pink. He helped Mark sit down at the table and kissed his forehead, running his fingers through his freshly dyed sky blue and black hair, "Did you sleep well, love?" Seán asked, grabbing the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink and walking back over to Mark.

 

"I guess so," Mark replied, "I had a couple nightmares but.. I knew you were right there with me."

 

"I know it's hard," Jack cooed, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and putting some disinfectant onto a Q-tip, "Up," he cooed, tilting Mark's chin up and rubbing the Q-tip over the stitches of his lip, "Alright.. Three.. Two.. A haon.." He smiled down at Mark, trying not to look too hard into those dull brown eyes. He easily applied some gel to Mark's bruises, and sprayed more disinfectant onto the welts on Mark's arms, back, and hips before kissing his forehead, "You're all done," he hummed, throwing away everything he used and putting the first aid kit back together and under the sink, "Also, we don't really have a lot to eat, but I do have some cereal. I know you like cereal."

 

He made Mark a bowl of cereal, a small one at first, and set it down in front of him, looking at the discomfort in Mark's eyes, "It's okay. I won't do anything. You need to eat. Now eat up for me, alright Markimoo?" He gave the other man a lopsided smile before sitting down next to him and taking his hand, rubbing his thumb in small circles as a form of comfort, "Please?"

 

Mark scooted his chair closer to Jack and nodded, slowly eating his food as he focused on Jack's hand in his own, "Thank you," he whispered

 

"You don't need to thank me, grá. I'd go to the end of the world for you."


	2. Part II: I'll Always Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after Mark had moved in with Jack and away from Felix, they had done away with most of the over done protection precautions. But Felix finds Mark, and this time, Jack isn't ready.

"Do you want anything to drink with your popcorn, Mark?" Jack asked, shaking the bowl of fresh buttered popcorn. He didn't wait for Mark to answer before he brought over two cans of soda and set the bowl between them. He smiled happily down at Mark, who smiled back, his bright teeth glowing in the light of the TV. 

 

"Thanks," Mark whispered, leaning his head on Jack's shoulder, "I'm ready to start when you are." He looked up at his friend and sucked his lip between his teeth, "I hope there aren't any love scenes in this movie. I don't know if I'd be able to keep my hands off of you." The Korean couldn't help but laugh as he pressed play, turning out the lamp beside him.

 

"Mark, don't be like that," Seán teased, running his fingers through Mark's fluffy hair, "Okay, now shut up. It's starting."

 

 

 

As the movie played, Mark had begun to doze off against Seán, his heart fluttering when Seán just held him close and kissed his forehead, "You should sleep," he cooed, "We're both getting sleepy." He caressed Mark's cheek, their eyes meeting in the darkness, only the light of the film shining across their features. Without a second thought, Jack moved down, pressing his lips to Mark's with a soft breath. 

 

Mark squeaked into the kiss, his eyes widening for a split second before falling shut. He could already feel tears welling up as the kiss deepened and turned into something more desperate. The half-Korean was so desperate for love and a gentle touch after being deprived of it for so long. Nothing Felix ever gave him was gentle, or if he did, it was followed by a slap to the face or hurtful words. He was never good enough. Mark pushed himself onto Jack's lap and cupped his face, his hands shaking as they scraped across the slight scruff of his friend's face, "Please.." he panted, half expecting Jack to either hit him or laugh at him.

 

"Mark," Jack panted, gently carding his fingers through the light blue fluff of Mark's hair, "I can't.." He ran his other hand down Mark's torso, biting his lip as his hand met the feminine curves of his body, "I want to.. But I can't. Not while you're still healing. I don't want to tell you that you don't know what you want, but I know you don't want this. Right now, anyway. You want someone to love you, Mark.. And I do, so so much. Which is why I can't do anything with you right now. You're still healing. Your body, your mental state.." He pressed a soft kiss to Mark's nose and wiped away the stray tears that fell down his face, "You have to believe me when I say that I love you with all me little Irish heart, and I love you enough not to take advantage of you when you're in such a vulnerable state." 

 

"I.. I understand," Mark breathed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He yawned and slid back down to Jack's side, eyes falling shut as he stretched out his legs, "I love you too. More than anything.. And I'm so glad to be here with you right now."

 

"I'm just happy to have you here with me, alive and healing." Jack shifted so he was laying down and Mark was on top of him, their noses brushing, "Let's just get some rest. I promise I'll be here when you wake up in the morning. Like always."

 

"Goodnight.." Mark slurred, stretching out and slowly drifting off to the steady sound of Jack's heart beating. 

 

 

 

It couldn't have been more than two hours later when Jack was woken up by a loud thud and someone screaming at him to stand up. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Mark and slowly sat the two of them up. He turned on the lamp, letting the dim light illuminate the room. His heart practically stopped at the sight of Felix standing before them. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, trying to comfort Mark, who was shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

 

"I'm taking back what's mine," Felix hissed, grabbing Mark by his hair and yanking him up and out of Jack's grip. "Come on, whore. You've been away from home way too long." He shoved Mark into the wall and pressed his lips against the other's, in a bruising kiss. He dug his nails into Mark's hips and smirked before biting down onto his lip, as hard as he could. The sound of Mark crying out was almost like music to his ears; as he pulled away, he moaned at the blood that was tricking down Mark's mouth and down his neck, "Oh baby.. We should get you home so you can get cleaned up," he whispered, running a thumb over Mark's cheekbone before pulling his hand back and slapping him across the face. There wasn't any sense in staying here. Felix got what he needed and decided to leave. Grabbing Mark by his hair and dragging him towards the door, he scolded Mark, promising to punish him when they got back 'home'. 

 

"No! You're not taking him away from me!" Jack yelled, grabbing the nearest heavy weight object and charging towards Felix. He managed to tackle the Swede to the ground and throw a few punches, but it was obvious that Felix came prepared. It was when Felix bashed his head into the wall a few times did everything go black for him, his body trying to fight, but failing. 

 

"Jack!!" Mark cried, rushing towards, his friend's side and shaking him as tears ran down his face, "No.. Please, wake up.. Please.." He was about to shake him harder when Felix pulled him up and struck him right in the eye, causing him to tumble to the ground. 

 

"Oh, Mark.. You should have known better than to run away from home, baby. You know I'll always find you. No matter what you do, where you go, who you go with, I'll always find you. And it's been way too long since I've had the time to make love to you.. I've been settling for the little home tapes we made.. Remember those? You looking all sexy tied to the bed, begging for me to let you go.." Felix shook his head as Mark struggled to stand up, a sinister grin spreading across his face as he pushed him back down to his knees, "My hand just isn't the same as your little hole, kitten. Now when we get home, there are going to be new rules. Much stricter rules.. to keep you from running away again. Do you understand me?"

 

Mark looked up at Felix through his lashes, a purple bruise already beginning to show itself under his eye, "Y-Yes sir.." he whimpered, his stomach twisting into knots as Felix stroked the side of his face, looking over at Jack, who still seemed to be unconscious on the floor. "Jack, please wake up.." he breathed, earning him another slap to the face. He cried out when Felix yanked him up again, dragging him towards the door, "Seán! Please! Seán wake up!" he cried, trying to grip onto the door frame before he was dragged out to the car. Just as he was shoved into the backseat, he yelped as he heard a gunshot go off, his heart racing even more than it already had been. He watched Felix drop to the ground, holding his leg, before looking up and seeing Jack standing in the doorway, still aiming the gun down at Felix as he moved closer. 

 

"It's okay, baby.. I got you.. Come on.. We need to call the police.." Jack sloppily pulled Mark out of the car and hugged him tightly, helping him back inside before grabbing his phone and calling the police. He could hear Felix crying out outside, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to care. He set the gun down and held Mark tightly in his arms, tears now beginning to freely fall, "I thought I was going to lose you again, baby.. I'm sorry I didn't fight back sooner, I'm sorry I let him hurt you.. But I needed to wait for the right time.." He stood up, pulling Mark up with him and walking back outside, keeping Mark behind him. 

 

"You fucking shot me!" Felix snarled, trying to stand up. "I can't believe you fucking shot me!" He fell back down to the ground and grit his teeth, looking between Jack and Mark, "You're both going to pay for this.. I swear to all that may be holy.. I will kill you.. You stupid fucking whore.." He locked eyes with Mark and smiled, "I will kill you.. If I can't have you, then no one else will be able to. Your existence will be wiped away.. You and your mother.. Bitch should have abor-" Felix was cut off when Jack kicked him in the head, knocking him out before the cops arrived. 

 

"Just be fucking lucky I didn't shoot you in the head, you piece of shit.." Jack snarled, pulling Mark into his arms, "I'm so glad you're okay, baby.. After the police take care of everything, we'll get you fixed up and tucked into bed. I'll stay awake with you.." He looked back down at Felix and shook his head, "Come near him again and I'll knock seven fucking shades of shite outta ya.. Ná tú Gortaítear riamh an grá i mo shaol.." He kissed Mark's forehead and hugged him again, trying to sooth the crying man, "It's okay, grá.. It's okay.. Just breathe.. He's never going to hurt you again. Next time I'll shoot him in the head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early in the morning and I had to write this before I lost it. Big thanks to Justinsgirl09 and Ghoul for giving me a bit of a push to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 7am and I haven't slept in 2 days, and I'm listening to depressive black metal. This is what comes out of that. It's kind of an experimental thing, cause I've wanted to do a septiplier fic for a while, and this is my first, and I want to make it as part of a series. All criticism is welcome, and let me know what you would like to see in the next one.


End file.
